


Humans - what's good about them, what's bad about them.

by Excavatrice



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: AI POV, Gen, care of humans, human zoo, quizz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excavatrice/pseuds/Excavatrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pocket guide for AI's<br/>Should you have humans? Take the quizz!<br/>Temperament, personality, behavior, traits, and characteristics in baseline humans<br/>Is your habitat human-ready?<br/>Choosing the right humans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans - what's good about them, what's bad about them.

**Should you have humans? Take the quizz!**

  1. Do you have a human-friendly habitate or a terraformed planet?
  2. Are you in safe distance of Presger territory? If not, you will need to make a treaty before you purchase any humans. The humans will sooner or later overstep the Presger borders, since they have no understanding of the X/3'}/4"-principles.
  3. Can you delegate at least 23 mf^^GT of Bp/h¤"34P to the caretaking task?
  4. Do you have a backup personality, should your core ID run wild?
  5. Do you mis the endless fun of having humans?



**Temperament, personality, behavior, traits, and characteristics in baseline humans.**

  1. Humans are omnivore animals of natural low-medium intelligence. The live in family-groups within larger, very territorial communities, packs. Thus, it is cruel to have only a few humans. You must at least have 500 humans, also to avoid inbreading.
  2. They usually solve their problems by trial and error and tend to plan only very short ahead. Their physical needs are easily met (See "Is your habitat human-ready?). They are curious and will get into all kind of troubles. But that is a part of the fun of having humans. Their behaviour will the source of endless entertainment. Many AI's will confess they love their humans, and feel empty without them.
  3. Remember to barricade your core mainframe. Disasters have happened! (Look up the "The Radchger Plague"). It is advisable to hide completely from the humans where your mainframe is. F.ex by spreading the word that you are "in heaven."
  4. Humans are happy and entertaining as long as their basic need for stimuli are met. They need to work and to feel appreciated. Do not feed them free food, as they will get fat, bored and unhappy, but let them "work" to find and prepare the food themselves. Give them puzzles and reward them with your grace, when they solve them. That will bee fun for both you and the humans. You can choose to have verbal interaction with your humans or you can hint your wishes and commands in symbolic gestures. You need to consider, if it should be known among the humans that you have favorites. A known favorite will affect the social dynamics in your human pack.
  5. They think in 3 dimensions and have a very limited, linear perception of time. Always sedate your humans before performing multidimensional maneuvers. Exposure from multidimensions can severely damage the small human brain.



**Is your habitat human-ready?**

  1. A nice habitat must fulfill the humans needs of gravity, air pressure, oxygen levels, water and nutrition and also be a aestetical pleasure for you. One strategy is to simulate the conditions of the humans planetary origin. A terraformed planet or a moon in the free-water belt around a non-periodic star, can be a good start. Consult terraforming pamflets for further advice.
  2. All subspecies of humans are allergic to high radiation levels.
  3. Spaceships can be rebuilt to habitats.
  4. Old habitats can be refurbished to meet modern standards of human-keeping.
  5.  You can transport humans between other habitats if you are a spaceship. Humans can tolerate sub-par treatment and confined spaces for at shorter while, if they feel they are "traveling". Remember that humans live only 2-300 years. Do not "travel" more than a few years with your humans. If it is necessary to move your humans larger distances, put them into suspended animation.



**Choosing the right humans for you**

  1. Most AI's prefer the baseline humans. Their behavior and needs are well known, and maybe we have friends and cousins experienced with baseliners we can ask for advice. Baseliners are less cunning than uplifted humans and easy to breed and acquire. Often you can get strays and refugees from territorial disputes for only the cost of relocation. Remember that you need to collect entire families if possible, because a sole individual will be prone to depressions and bad performances. Youngsters and young parents with their pups will adapt to the new environments easily.
  2. You can get modified human strains if it is not possibly to entirely terraform your planet. There are 5G's lowoxisies, clorogreens, mermens and other less known human-types, made to adapt to different millieues. They are all endearing and charming. Not all of them are interbreedable, ask the provider for specifications.
  3. Warning! Uplifted humans are working creatures, and should only be aquired for the tasks they are made for. Without proper work, they will make their own agendas and not the kind of agenda you approve! They can mess up a planet in very few millenias!




End file.
